This is a cat-astrophe!
by Pogostickgirl15
Summary: A girl was sitting on her bed with her laptop, about to watch the first episode. But as she started the show, there was a flash of white. When she wakes up,...I'm a cat at Ouran Highschool! Not only that but her best friend(also in cat form) is with her too! Experience what Anna has to go through to change back, and if she does, will she want to go back home? (ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the host club

This is a cat-astrophe! (Inspiration for this story came from rookie writer's I'm the dog of the hosts literally!)

_Words_= meowing

Hi! My name is Anna Sunshine! I am thirteen and have light brown hair and blue eyes! I have a height of 5'7. My friends all like anime too along with me. Our favorite anime is Ouran Highschool Host Club and my best friend, Alyssa, and I like to pretend we are the twins while we give the rest of our friends their roles. Like our friend, Cassy, we find annoying sometimes so we made her Tamaki, but we call her Tono. After a while, she started responding to that nickname instead of complaining about it. Well, let's get on to the story!

I woke up to see my ceiling staring back at me. It was Saturday so I could watch anime all I wanted today. Surrounded by your posters, cosplay outfits, and manga, I pulled out my laptop and logged onto Netflix. Pulling up my favorite anime, Ouran Highschool Host Club, I couldn't wait to see my favorite, hot members again, the twins. I thought they were so cute and love watching them and their mischievous nature. I wish I could see them in person but sadly, since they were fictional, I could only dream. As I started the first episode, there was a flash of white.

Waking up, I saw a fountain in front of my face. I got up and looked at my paws. Wait paws?! I jumped on the fountain and looked into the water to see my reflection. Instead of a light brown haired, blue eyed girl looking back at you, you saw a light brown, blue eyed kitten looking back at me. Jumping back, I touched the water, hoping that would turn me back, but, unfortunately, I still saw a kitten looking back at me. Giving up on that, after touching the water a couple times again, I looked around my surroundings. I saw girls walking around in hideous, bell shaped, yellow dresses. Looking up, I saw a pink building looming over my small figure. Wait, am I where I think I am?! I am! I suddenly heard a groaning next to me. I saw a light brown haired, brown eyed kitten lying on the ground next to me. As she got up and asked where she was, I realized who it was.

"_Alyssa!_"I said, shocked_. _

"_Anna? Where are we?" _she meowed back, just as confused and shocked as I was.

"_From what I can tell, Ouran Highschool Host Club!" _I squealed, excited.

"_Really?!" _she squealed.

She was as happy as I was, to get sucked into our favorite show.

"_Does this mean we get to meet the twins?!" _She asked, well more like shouted.

"_Probably!" _I meowed.

That's when I noticed a shadow over us. Looking up we saw a brown haired, large wide eyed girl looking at us. Looking at each other I knew we were thinking the same thing! 'Omg! It's the host club's heroine, Haruhi!'

"Well, what are u cute kitties doing here? Shouldn't you be with your owners?" She asked us, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

We both knew that even if we were to talk, it would just come out as meowing. So we just stayed silent, while she picked us up.

"I'll see if the guys can help me find out whom u guys belong to." Haruhi said, being her caring self.

Walking up three flights of stairs, she started walking down the long hallway with us in her arms.

I started meowing to Alyssa "_I can't believe we are going to the host club! I want to meet the twins!_"

"_I know right! I want to see the twins too!"_ She meowed back.

In the midst of our conversation, I realized we had reached a set of double doors. Getting excited, I forgot about what happens when you open the doors. When Haruhi opened the doors, rose petals came out. Forgetting about them, I got one in my mouth and started choking on it. As I was choking, Alyssa started laughing while all the host club members turned their attention to me. As I started recovering, I noticed everybody was in the room but the twins. Alyssa and I got disappointed looks on our faces seeing they weren't there. But we got distracted by Haruhi talking.

"Hey guys."

"Haruhi, my beautiful daughter, u are finally here!" Tamaki said, about to hug her, until he noticed us.

"What are those vulgar, dirty street rats!?"

"These, CUTE KITTIES," accenting the word cute kitties to make a point, Haruhi said,"were wondering outside and I was hoping you guys could help me find the owners."

Tamaki, after Haruhi's response, had gone to his emo corner. We started hissing at Tamaki, we never liked him anyway. Alyssa and I jumped out of Haruhi's arms and went after Tamaki. With our claws out, we started sneaking up on him like lions would on their prey. Unfortunately, while the rest of the host club just watched us, Kyoya picked us up to face his icy glare that said 'U do that and it's off to the pound'. Knowing Kyoya from the show, we whimpered and started shaking.

"Well I guess I could look for the owners, might get a reward for it anyway," Kyoya said, checking for tags.

"There are no tags or chip that would help me. Although with the way they look, I would say that they were off the street," Kyoya observed.

"Well, I need somebody else to look after them. I have too much work to do and there wouldn't enough space anyway" Haruhi said.

We noticed that, while the host club members didn't notice it, there were two more shadows coming from the doorway. All of a sudden, we were really nervous.

"We can do it!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I didn't notice u come in-wait did u say u would take care of them?" Haruhi said, shocked.

"Yea, but we can only take one," started Hikaru.

"Sorry, we only have so much room and I don't think our parents would allow us to have two," finished Kaoru.

"It's ok. Which one do you guys want?" Haruhi questioned.

"Hmmm….the light brown furred, blue eyed one!" They said in unison.

"_Me?!_" I exclaimed.

Alyssa got a disappointed look on her face.

"_Lucky,_" She mumbled.

"We can take the other one! Right Takashi?" Honey exclaimed.

"Hm," Mori answered.

"_Well at least u didn't end up with Tono or the shadow king, huh?" _I smiled sheepishly at Alyssa.

"_Yeah," _She grumbled.

"That's great, guys! I feel so relieved knowing I don't have to worry about where they will go now," Haruhi said, relieved.

"No problem! We've always wanted a sneaky, cute kitty!" The twins yelled.

"_Cute?!" _I meowed

"_Yep, they called you cute," _Alyssa said, smirking. "_I wish they would call me cute," _Alyssa complained.

"Well you're right on the sneaky part," Kyoya answered.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" the twins asked.

"Well, if I hadn't picked her and her friend up from reaching Tamaki in his emo corner, he would be filled with scratches," Kyoya responded, in his calm, collected voice of course.

The twins cracked up laughing.

"She-ha-ha-almost-ha-ha," Kaoru started, cracking up.

"killed-ha-ha-him-ha-ha," Hikaru continued.

"We love you even more!" the twins said, picking me up and embracing me in between them, while still laughing.

"Well if you are quite done, the club is about to open," Kyoya stated.

In unison, Alyssa and I looked at each other, with faces that said 'Oh no', knowing what those fan girls will treat us like. While they were getting ready, we snuck away and hid behind the couch. Unfortunately, the twins and honey must have seen us…..

"Oh no you don't!" the twins said, snatching me up.

"Come on! You have to come stand with us!" Honey exclaimed, picking Alyssa up and cuddling her.

With looks that said 'Kill us', Alyssa and I were dragged back toward their group pose. Alyssa in Honey's arms and me in Hikaru's arms.

"Welcome!" the host club said in unison, as the doors opened.

******Time skip to Host Club time******

"Wow, Hikaru, Kaoru, where'd u get the cute kitty?" a girl said, noticing me on Kaoru's lap.

Since I was their cat, I was at Hikaru and Kaoru's table with their fan girls, while Alyssa was at Honey's table probably watching him eat cake.

"Haruhi found her and her friend by the fountain this morning and we decided to adopt one. Isn't she the cutest?" Hikaru cooed.

"Hika, do u think the kitty is cuter than me?" Kaoru asked, tears his eyes.

'Oh no' I thought, sensing a brotherly love moment coming.

"Of course not, Kaoru, nothing could distract from your cuteness," Hikaru said, holding his brother so close he could kiss him.

While the other girls were having nosebleeds, I was having one of my own. Hoping the other fan girls would distract them from mine, I just sat there. Unfortunately…

"Aww! Look at our cute kitty having a nosebleed over us!" the twins teased.

'You guys are just so hot' I thought knowing they couldn't hear me.

"Well, host club time is over," Kyoya announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great, we'll just take our cute kitty and be gone now!" the twins exclaimed.

"Same with me!" Honey said, scooping up Alyssa.

"See you tomorrow I guess," I meowed to Alyssa.

"Tell me what happens tomorrow, k? In details," she meowed back.

"K,"I responded.

******Time skip to Twins' house******

The twins opened the front door and ran up to their room, locking it. I was, unfortunately, in Hikaru's arms so I got put in the lock room too. Hikaru dumped me on the bed, and lucky I could land on my feet, I sat there while they sat next to me.

"Well, I think first things first she needs a name," Kaoru said, while petting me.

"You're right, but what should we name her?" Hikaru asked, going deep in thought.

'Oh no, a new name' I thought, purring cause Hikaru had started scratching that blessed spot behind my ears.

"How about Fluffy?" suggested Kaoru, I shook my head.

"Nutmeg?" No.

"Luna?" No.

"Rocky?" No.

"Whiskers?" No.

"Amber?" Eh, close enough.

I nodded my head.

"Amber it is!" They shouted.

"Now what should we do?" Hikaru asked.

"How about play a game?" Kaoru suggested, smirking slightly.

"And we know just the game to play…." They started.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" They stated, pulling out these cute, green caps and putting them on so they cover their hair parts.

'I know them and how tell the difference between them. This should be easy.' I thought, smirking myself.

"So which one is Hikaru?" Kaoru said, I could tell because he has a softer voice and smells like tea and cookies, he was on my left.

'I got this' I thought.

I went over to the one on my right and meowed at him.

"Wrong!" They said in unison.

'I know this trick, and I know I got it right' I thought

I meowed and pounced on the one on the right. I snatched his hat revealing…that I had gotten it right.

"Wow, she's a smart kitty, isn't she, Hikaru?" Kaoru stated, trying to hold back his laughter but failing.

"Yes, now get her off me!" Hikaru said, struggling underneath me.

"Alright, alright," Kaoru said, picking me up off of Hikaru.

"I think it's time to go to bed. It's getting late," Hikaru said, as soon as he finished straightening his clothes.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

As I thought they would go into the bathroom to start changing, they start changing in front of me!

'What?!' I thought, getting a major nosebleed.

I turned around, hoping they wouldn't notice. However, I didn't notice they were staring at me with smirks on their faces and whispering to each other. Without me noticing, they snuck up behind me.

"Aww! Our sweet, innocent Amber is getting a nosebleed over us! Like what u see?" They teased me, suddenly picking me up and holding me against their BARE chests.

I was getting more of a nosebleed and couldn't stop the blush from reaching my furry face.

'You have no idea how much I like what I see,' I thought.

As soon as they were done changing, they got into bed. Thinking I would sleep on the floor, I laid down on the floor. However, I suddenly got picked up.

"Where do u think you're going?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you're sleeping with us!" Kaoru declared.

They placed me in the middle of them and I couldn't possibly believe I was between the two hot twins I fantasied about. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, I fell asleep listening to their soothing heartbeats.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next day, I found myself facing a nicely toned, tan chest. Remembering I was in the bed with the twins, my face instantly went red. I went to jump out of bed, but, unfortunately for me, there was an arm draped over me.

'Oh no' I thought, meowing loudly to hope to wake them up.

"Ugh.." Hikaru rolled over, pushing Kaoru and me OVER THE SIDE OF THE BED!

"Owwww…." Kaoru groaned.

'Owwww…' I thought, agreeing with Kaoru that that hurt.

Kaoru and I got up to look at the sleeping twin who pushed us over and off the bed.

"Want to help me get revenge?" Kaoru asked me, smirking.

"_Oh yeah_," I meowed back, smirking and nodding my head since I knew he couldn't understand my meowing.

We snuck to the bathroom and got a nice, medium sized cup of icy, cold water. Sneaking over to unsuspecting, sleeping twin, we dumped it on him.

"Ahhhhhhh! COLD!" Hikaru yelled, bolting out of bed faster than u could say kitty.

He looked at us angrily, while we just stood there looking innocent and whistling a merry tune while looking around the room. We couldn't hold back our laughter though, when we looked at Hikaru soaked to the bone.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kaoru laughed, as I laughed my kitty laugh.

"That's it! Revenge will be mine! Tickle time!" Hikaru announced.

Faster than Kaoru and I could process, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and started tickling his sides.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-No-Ho-Hika-Ha-Ha-Stop-Ha-Ha!" Kaoru laughed, unable to stop laughing with his brother tickling him.

"Never!" Hikaru said, laughing evilly.

I could see Kaoru was losing breath and fast, if his red face was anything to go by. I quickly made up a plan and pounced on Hikaru. Using my furry paws, I tickled his belly.

"AHHHHH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-GET-HA-HA-HER-HA-HA-OFF-HA-KAORU-HA-HA-HA!"Hikaru laughed, letting lose the most girly squeals and giggles I had ever heard.

"Nah, I think I'll let her torture you," Kaoru said, smiling at the cute scene in front of him.

"COME-HA-HA-ON-HA-HA-KAORU-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hikaru giggled, pleading to his brother.

"Fine," Kaoru said, picking me up off of Hikaru.

"Thank-ah-you-ah," Hikaru said, panting.

"Well we got to get ready for school now" Kaoru stated.

They started changing in front of me again and I forgot to turn around.

'I need to learn to turn around while they are doing that' I thought, covering my furry face with a tissue as blood leaked out of my nose.(I magically had pulled the tissue out of nowhere)

Once they were done, Kaoru picked me up and ran down the stairs to the front door. After opening the door, we ran to the limo parked outside.

*****Time skip to when I reach the school*****

Getting out of the limo, we saw mori and honey in the courtyard. Alyssa was, of course, there as well, being held by the silent giant himself. As soon as she saw me she started squirming around to get out of his arms. He put her down and she sprinted over to me, avoiding getting stepped on by the walking, talking bells.

"_Anna! I can't believe I made it through the night! Honey would not stop squeezing me! But never mind that, how was your time with the twins? Remember in details!" _She said, barely taking a breath throughout that whole statement.

"_It was cool! I had to witness them change in front of me (cue the nosebleed) and they look as good as they do in the third episode! They also gave me a new name!" _ I meowed , explaining the events that took place.

"_Lucky! And what name did they give you?" _She asked.

"_Amber!"_ I told her.

"_Cool!" _She meowed, before Honey scooped her up and the twins picked me up.

"It's time to drop you guys off in the club room!" They announced.


	4. Chapter 4

As we entered the club room, I noticed Kyoya and Tamaki were already there.

'Haruhi is probably studying' I thought, knowing her.

"Hey guys!" the twins greeted.

"Hello, my children!" Tamaki greeted back.

Alyssa and I hissed at him. We still didn't like him and we never did or will. Tamaki looked at us, scared. After that sneaking up on Tamaki while he is in his emo corner incident happened, he has learned to stay clear of us. Honey set Alyssa down while the twins still had me in theirs.

'Not that I mind' I thought, purring while Hikaru petted me.

"We have to get supplies for our new pets, don't we?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, we do, but class is about to start, so how about after?" Kaoru suggested.

They all agreed and left the room, after telling us to stay put of course. All of a sudden, there was a creak from an ominous, black door. Alyssa and I looked over there to see a black cloaked, creepy man putting his head in the doorway.

'Nekozawa' I thought, and, guessing by the look on Alyssa's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Ah, that's what happened to the spell I was trying out," He said, looking directly at us.

"_What does he mean_?" I asked, Alyssa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it means-"He said, before I interrupted him.

"_Wait, you can understand us?!" _I meowed, freaking out.

"Of course, I made myself study to be able to understand cats, with the help of black magic of course," Nekozawa responded.

'Of course he can, stupid cat obsessed, black magic creepo' I thought.

"Well, as I was saying, I was performing a spell and accidently performed it wrong," He said, looking sheepish.

"_You made us like this?!Change us back!"_ We meowed at him, angrily.

"Well I can't necessarily change you back and send you home yet," Nekozawa replied.

"_Why not?!" _I asked.

"Well the changing back spell can only work on a full moon and the next full moon is a month away," He stated.

"_A month away?!"_ We started freaking out.

"Don't worry! A month will come and go in the blink of an eye!" He shouted, scared of the look we were giving him.

'I want to kill him so bad' I thought, and I bet you Alyssa was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I have to go, class is starting," Nekozawa stated, leaving.

As soon as the door closed, we started having a freak out.

"_A month?!" _Alyssa screamed.

"_We can't wait a whole month?!" _I shouted_._

We calmed down, eventually, after we tore apart pretty much the whole room of course.

*******Time skip to after school*******  
As Alyssa and I sat on the couch taking a quick cat nap, the door opened.

"Finally, class is done!" Hikaru said, stretching his hands up to the sky.

"Yeah," Kaoru said.

"Now let's play with Amber!" they said, running over to me.

"Amber?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah, we named her Amber!" the twins announced, holding me up like Simba from The Lion King.

"That's a good name," Tamaki said.

"Thanks!" the twins yelled.

They started petting me until Kyoya came over and picked me up.


	5. Chapter 5

"_What are u doing, you evil shadow king?!" _I meowed, noisily to show my discomfort.

"I don't think she likes that, Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed, trying to get him to put me down.

"Yeah put our cute kitty down!" The twins demanded.

"Wait a minute," Kyoya said, sending them the icy glare that made them shrink back.

Kyoya stared at me for a while.

'What?' I thought, looking at him suspiciously.

"All of the girls seem to love her so I'm making the cat the mascot of the host club," Kyoya decided.

"Yay! Our cat is becoming famous!" The twins cheered.

"Yes, now the girls are going to be coming soon so get ready," Kyoya declared, but was more like demanding.

The doors opened and the girls came through the doors, again, like a squad of monkeys after the last banana. The hosts split up to their separate tables. I was, again, sat at the twin's table.

"Kaoru had this dream that made him bolt right out of bed," Hikaru said, laughing.

"Hika! I didn't want them to know about that….I'm so embarrassed now…" Kaoru said, crying and looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," the fan girls clutched each other with anticipation, "you just looked so cute I had to tell them…I'm sorry," Hikaru said, holding his brother close.

"Oh, Hika!..." Kaoru shouted, clutching his brother's shirt.

'Oh brother' I thought, sitting under the table.

I finally found out how to stop from nosebleeding, which I was thankful for. Stopping the brotherly love act, for now, the twins started conversing normally with the guests.

"So how is your cat?" a girl with blond hair and green eyes asked.

"She's good! We named her Amber!" They answered.

"Have you got her any toys?" a girl with black hair and brown eyes asked.

"No but that reminds us to, thx," They responded.

"Your welcome!" The girl said.

Overall, they just hung out with their clients till host club time was over.

*****Time skip to after host club*****

"Let's go! We need to get Amber supplies!" Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"Alright!" Hikaru shouted.

We hopped in the limo and headed to the pet store.

******Time skip to pet store*******

When we got to the pet store, they picked out bed, bowls, cat food, toys(catnip mousey, laser pointer, scratching post, and a feather on a stick), and they went to go pick out a collar.

"Do u think the blue one?" Hikaru asked.

"Or how about the orange one?" Kaoru suggested.

I noticed that was their rose colors. I thought about it and looked at the rack of collars. After looking, I picked a collar that was orange and blue striped. The twins seemed pretty happy with the collar I picked since it combined their two colors. We went and got a tag with my pet name, their address, and their phone number. We, then, went outside and hopped in the limo to go home.

*******Time skip to their house********

We hopped out of the limo and ran up the stairs to their room. They put the collar on me and then pulled out the feather on a stick toy.

"Come on, Amber! Let's play with the feather!" the twins, playfully, shouted.

'I am not playing with that' I thought, while looking away from the toy the twins had in their hands.

However, the cat part of my brain didn't seem to agree with my human side. For when the twins dangled it in front of my face, I jumped after it. When I jumped after it, though, the twins pulled it up to where I couldn't get it. When I landed is when they put the toy where I could get it again.

'Oh I see how it's going to be' I thought, looking at the feather with a challenged look on my face.

I pounced after it again, but, again, they pulled it away. We did that for a while, me never getting the feather, until I lied down, unable to play anymore due to my tiredness.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed anyway" Kaoru stated, looking at the time.

They changed, again in front of me, but I was too tired to do much of anything(not even nosebleed). Climbing into bed, they pulled me in between them again and we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up before the twins so I decided to pull a prank of my own. I got down on my hind legs with my claws out. And I pounced!

"YOWCH!" They screamed, jumping out of their beds.

While they were rubbing their bottoms, I was a laughing fit. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and I couldn't breathe!

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" the twins said, recovering from my attack.

"Well since you seem to like laughing a lot….." The twins said, smirking at my unsuspecting, still laughing figure.

They suddenly grabbed me and started tickling my stomach. Surprisingly, since my human form was ticklish, so was my cat form. I was now laughing much harder and trying to wiggle away.

"MEOW-HA-HA-MEOW-HA-HA-MEOW-HA-HA!" I laughed, meowing where I would've said stop if I could talk.

They finally took mercy on me and stopped, after five minutes. They suddenly seemed to become sluggish and fell down on the bed. When I put my paw on their foreheads, they were burning.

"I think we're sick, Hika…" Kaoru complained, stating the obvious.

"No kidding…" Hikaru responded.

After calling a maid, they ate medicine and ate chicken noodle soup.

'Chicken noodle soup? I thought they would get fancier soup….well at least they seem smart enough to know the fancy soup would make them feel worse' I thought.

When they finished, they fell asleep. I climbed up and fell asleep between them.

********Time skip to after school was over**********

We woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Co-," Kaoru started, although the visitor(s) didn't seem to care.

The door burst open and the host club came in.

"There you two are! We were worried about you! How could you not call and tell us?!" Tamaki started freaking out, as usual.

"I would like some notice. Cause of your lack of notification that you were sick, we had kept a lot of ladies waiting," Kyoya said, obviously upset over the lack of sales.

"Sorry, we were asleep," Kaoru said, drowsily.

Haruhi stepped forward and put a hand to their foreheads.

"Wow, you are really burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Well we could feel better if you guys left us alone to sleep?!" Hikaru shouted, moody cause of his sickness.

'Wow the first thing he says since they came in and it comes off mean' I thought, thinking he could've worded that differently.

"You are quite right. We better leave them alone to rest. Everybody out and let's go home," Kyoya said, knowing they did need to sleep if he wanted the sales to get back up.

After Kyoya pushed the club out, we fell asleep again.

*******Time skip to around dinnertime********

We woke up to knocking, AGAIN.

'Seriously, is it too bad to leave us alone!' I thought, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"UGH!..." The twins said, obviously agreeing with my thought.

A maid opened the door.

"I'm sorry Hitachiin-samas, but do u want any soup?" she asked.

I glared at them to show them that if they didn't say yes, I wouldn't be very happy.

"Yes," they said, eyeing my look.

The maid went and came back with soup and medicine. After they ate, they went back to sleep until the next day…..


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey guys! I know, I don't like author notes either. However, I have lost where I've wanted to go with this story. Do you guys have any ideas for me?


End file.
